The Dream Before The Nightmare
by RickieEdd
Summary: The spiritual prequel to the legendary story 'A Nightmare Before Christmas'. Jonathan Scully wishes to bring a change to the world of theatre he loves so dearly. Unfortunately, his visions are not shared by the stuffy society he so desperately wishes to delight. After his latest rejection fate gives Jonathon has an idea; if the stage won't accept his vision, he would create one.
1. Chapter 1

Nervously he shifted in his chair crossing and uncrossing his rather long skinny legs in an attempt to refrain from bouncing his knee. The room was unbearably silent, the only sound to disrupt it was that of a page-turning which only made him more anxious each time he heard it because it meant the end was near. Across from him sat an older gentleman reading intently from a stack of papers in his hand, giving off no expression that could help ease Jonathan's racing heart. What the man held in his hand was a script, a stage show that Jonathan had spent weeks pouring his heart and soul into; yet this man in the span of twenty-minutes was nearly done reading it.

With a long sigh, the man dropped the script down on his desk, taking a long hard look at Jonathan causing him to freeze up in his seat, this was it, the moment of judgment. " " he said in a stern tone causing Jonathan to straighten up in his seat "y..yes, Sir Greeves?" he replied. Greeves placed his hand on top of the script, tapping his finger on the paper with an annoyed look.

"This script…."

"Yes?"

"It's like all the others you have brought to me, isn't it?"

"Well I admit it is similar, but this time I-"

"Mr. Scully! How many times have you shown up at my office?"

"Well, I believe this makes thirteen times this year, Sir."

"Thirteen times…which means thirteen scripts you have brought into my office and thirteen times I have to tell you no."

"No? But sir, if you would just give this a chan-"

"The answer is no! No one wants to be frightened! To be brought to horror and disgust! This may be fine in your own little twisted world, but not in the real world!"

With a frustrated sigh, Greeves pushed the script over to Jonathan standing up "look, boy, while I appreciate your love for the arts I don't think you have a knack for creating it" he said as he walked over to the coat rack grabbing his coat and cane. When he bid him farewell and walked out, Jonathan jumped out of his seat, grabbing his script before rushing out after Greeves. "Please, Sir Greeves reconsider" he pleaded, but Greeves merely held his hand up to silence him getting into his carriage "it's time to accept reality and give up these silly dreams of yours" and with those final words his carriage took off.

Stunned, he stood there for a moment, watching the carriage go down the road clutching the papers to his chest with a trembling hand. Once it disappeared from sight, he hung his head in shame, sticking his script into his coat as he turned away to walk home. "And once again the prodigious world of Jonathan Scully has been laid to ruin by the mundane and austere masses of jolly old England, who refuse to understand it!" he cried. With a drawn-out sigh, he placed the back of his hand on his forehead and arched his back, taking a dramatic pose of distress in the middle of the sidewalk moaning about his misfortune. It took the stares of those around him and low mutterings that questioned his sanity to pull him from his moment, then with a nervous laugh and clearing of his throat, he continued his journey home.

On his way back, he passed by a small medical clinic, and in the window, a figure appeared watching him intently before rushing out to meet him. "Jonathan!" a woman's voice called, when he turned around he was met with a warm smile spread across a tanned face with white patches around the nose, mouth, and green eyes which brightened at the sight of his face. "Oh, Miss Stein," he greeted her with a weak smile taking her hand and bowing his head to kiss it, much to her delight " a pleasure as always to see you." Her smile grew as she held the bottom of her dress doing a small curtsy "the pleasure is always mine, and please do call me Sarah, you have no need to be so formal." He released her hand and nodded with a small grunt, "today was the day, wasn't it? Please don't keep me in suspense any longer and tell me how it went." Her words caused him to clutch his chest where the script rested inside his coat with a pained look chewing his lip as his meeting with Greeves replayed in his head.

"Jonathan?"

"Hm?

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, it's alright. There's nothing wrong with being curious."

"So the meeting.."

"It was another rejection. Heh, guess I should be used to that by now, huh?"

"Jonathan, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, the world just isn't ready for me yet, and that's fine."

He gave her a smile when he noticed her studying his face to reassure her, "I should go now," he bid her farewell and walked away to avoid speaking about the matter any further. She reached out wanting to comfort him 'you don't have to suffer alone' she thought watching him disappear down the road retracting her hand when she was beckoned back inside by her father.

"Sarah? Sarah! Where are you-you indolent girl!?" her father yelled, attempting to move one of the wheels on his wheelchair that had gotten stuck, "here I am," she spoke reluctantly coming to his aid. "Finally! I have been looking for you all day, what in blazes have you been doing?" he growled, she kept a calm composure wheeling him out to the dining room "I only went out to greet Mr. Scully."

"Scully? The farmer's boy? What a waste of time to pay that weird boy any mind," he muttered being brought to the table. She ignored him walking into the kitchen preparing a stew on the stove while he continued his rant "all you do is run off and fool around with that degenerate man when you should be caring for your father, ungrateful girl." With a sigh, she apologized, pouring the soup into a bowl and grabbing a drinking glass from the shelf wiping it clean merely grunting in response.

This was normal for her, to be reminded of what a burden she was and how grateful she would be to her father for tolerating her existence. What more could she expect? She was the child that killed her mother the moment she was born and had the nerve to be born looking the way she did. Her father never forgave her for the burden she placed on his life, and the love took away. So he would spend their lives reminding her how lucky she was to be in care after all she has done to him.

She set the glass down pouring the wine, and once he was distracted, she set the bottle down retrieving a small vial hidden in the back of the covert. The vial was filled with a dark purple liquid, 'just a few drops' she reminded herself dripping the liquid into his wine quickly returning it to its hiding space when her father started tapping the table impatiently. She brought him his food and drink wiping her hands off on her dress after she set them down, "I will try to be more courteous" she smiled pushing the drink towards him "enjoy."

"Back to the boring world of orange" Jonathan groaned walking through a large pumpkin patch "Cipher" he chimed patting his leg and giving a whistle. In the sea of orange popped up a curved white tail followed by a bark, "come here boy" he smiled as a small Jack Russell Terrier ran out from among the pumpkins circling him. He chuckled commanding Cipher to sit kneeling down to scratch his head "I wish I came with good news, but unfortunately that stuffy old loon told me no again." He stood up dusting off the bottoms of his pants walking down the path Cipher following at his heels "this world has become so dull" he muttered picking up a stick and throwing it for Cipher to fetch.

"How is it fine to feel sadness watching a tragedy up on stage, but giving someone a small fright is just too much?!" He groaned in frustration running his fingers through his hair, he placed his other hand on his hip with a soft whine. "All I want is to create a new world on the stage, one full of suspense and excitement! Something that'll make even the stuffy upper-crust tremble in their boots." He held out his arms, spinning around " how fun! How exciting! A fun world with witches and ghouls filling the audience to the brim with fright and spectacular tricks that'll leave their jaws on the floor." He walked with more flare maneuvering around vines as if it was a dance until suddenly stopping letting his arms drop to his sides "sadly, my dreams may never become a reality" he murmured hanging his head walking into his house. "I suppose that is enough dramatics for now," he told himself, "time to get ready for work."

Later that night he walked up to the steps of a large lavished building shielding his eyes from the lit up displays that welcomed people in, he bit his lip watching as high-class patrons walked in laughing and smiling while they caressed their expensive clothes and jewelry. He sucked his teeth in disgust when suddenly he stumbled forward because someone slapped him on the back. "Well if it isn't the king of the pumpkin patch," behind him was a large and stout man in a green suit rolling a pair of dice in his hand. "Oh, hello Ogar" he muttered fixing his vest, with a snicker Ogar grinned "that's Mr. Bernard to you pumpkin king." Jonathan forced a smile onto his face the corners of his mouth twitching "my apologies...Mr. Bernard, I was heading in to begin my shift" he explained brushing past him to head inside.

The inside revealed the building to be a high-end gambling house, their heels clicked against the polished marble floor passing walls adorned with commissioned artworks and marble columns with an old roman inspired style. Glass chandeliers shed light upon rows of roulette wheels and rouge et noir tables for dice and cards; the sounds of dice rolling, cards shuffling, and the hollers of the clientele echoed throughout the lavish decadence of the gambling hall.

Jonathan stopped at an empty table walking behind to the dealer's area to set up, a few months back when his family needed funds Ogar had offered him a job as a dealer after witnessing the card tricks Jonathan practiced for his show. It wasn't hard to tell that the two profoundly disliked one another, but due to his hardship every night without fail, he came into work and endured Ogar's special and unwanted attention. "Shouldn't you be some big playwright by now?" Ogar asked, sitting at his table "in fact, you went to submit a script today, didn't you? Heh, aww what happened?" he teased. Jonathan remained silent, shuffling the cards "rejected again? Ha!" Ogar burst out in laughter, "you wasted all that time for nothing, again!" He pulled out a cigar from his breast pocket" look at you, all that hiding away to write has you white as a ghost with that skinny string bean body of yours and those raccoon eyes; you're a walking skeleton at this point" he muttered lighting his cigar. He took a long drag from the cigar blowing the smoke out in Jonathan's face "you need to give up your stupid little fantasies already because you'll never be anything more than you are now." Having grown bored, he stood up putting his cigar out on the table "now get to work" he ordered walking away.

When his shift ended he returned home spotting a basket filled with baked goods and a bottle of wine near the front door, as he drew closer to the basket, he spotted a note inside and grabbed it. "Sarah…" he said softly recognizing her handwriting, "I thought that you could use something to brighten up your night" he heard her voice turning around to find her coming around the corner of his house. She walked up to him "I know I shouldn't be out here, but earlier you looked so hurt, and I just couldn't bear to see you in such a state" she spoke softly pushing back a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Just as he was about to speak, she stopped him, "I don't want you to give up your dreams. I think the world you created in those pages is wonderful and I would give anything to see it become a reality one day."

Her words warmed his heart, and he smiled taking her hands into his looking into her eyes "thank you, to know that you feel this way is enough to encourage me to continue on," her cheeks became a cardinal red as she moved away with a bashful smile. "I better get going," she told him, backing away with a nervous laugh "goodbye" she bid him farewell running off. He watched her run off for a moment before taking the basket inside, calling Cipher in the who rushed into the house finding his spot on the small bed that was placed near Jonathan's. He sat down on his couch taking a little bite from one the pastries "I just have to keep trying" he told himself lying back on his bed staring up at the ceiling until he drifted off to sleep.

In the haze of slumber, he found himself back in his family's pumpkin patch, but it wasn't the same. "What's this?" he asked looking around, the pumpkins had horrifying expressions carved into them glowing bright orange from the candles lit inside them with row after row of gruesome faces staring at him as he walked down the path. He couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched hearing low whispers and snickers from among the pumpkins until he tripped over a vine that felt like it reached out to grab him and everything went silent. The moment of silence was short lived when the snickering broke out into loud laughter as the vine wrapped around his leg slithering up, and voices soon chanted his name. He began to panic and ripped the vine from his leg springing up to make a run for it, bats screeched in a nearby tree having been disturbed by his actions and swarmed circling around him before flying off into the night. He burst through a rusted black gate entering what looked like a town full of gothic architecture, thunder booming and lightning striking across a dark moonlit sky. The residents weren't human but instead demons, witches, and corpses walking alongside vampires as they gathered to the town square to welcome a decaying horse carrying someone. His jaw dropped at the grisly scene; howls and cackles were echoing through the night, the passenger on the horse was a scarecrow with a pumpkin head and sinister expression on its face. The Scarecrow sat still for a moment before suddenly jumping to its feet using one of the lanterns to light its arm on fire soon after bursting into flames cackling in delight. It stumbled back and forth on the saddle once its whole body was engulfed, taking a step towards him threatening to fall.

Jonathan shrieked, jumping back to avoid him. The flaming Scarecrow managed to find its balance turning on a heel to stumble towards others in the crowd before leaping into a well. He panted softly as he drew closer to the well feeling his heart begin to thump in his chest. Hesitant, he looked inside only to be greeted by a bony hand that sprung up and grabbed his wrist. The hand pulled him forward, finding himself face to face with the Scarecrow once more as he rose from the water. The pumpkin's charred flesh fell away to reveal the face of a skeleton that snickered whispering into his ear"all hail to the Pumpkin King."

He gasped springing out of bed, waking to find that morning had come. It was all just a nightmare, even so, it felt real to him. He panted wiping the cold sweat from his face looking down to find that his hands were trembling "that was...incredible!"

That morning Sarah sat in her living room dressed in a formal white gown her hair pinned up in a bun and beside her was her father grumbling holding an ice pack to his head. Across from them sat a young man with raven black hair twirling around a cricket bat in his hand while his father sipped whiskey from a glass. "Hm, you don't see many girls with such an odd complexion" the man commented, pointing out the difference between the white botches and her brown skin. "Though I suppose her overall appearance is acceptable even with the flaws." smiled with a chuckle "yes my daughter has the beauty of her mother indeed she is also an excellent homemaker and seamstress, not to mention highly educated." The young man snorted "as if intelligence matters for a bride" his comment earning a glare from Sarah her father giving her a look to tell her to keep her mouth shut. "My son is correct, so long as she is attractive and obedient that is all that matters," the father said setting down his glass "I suppose I can approve of this union, so you have yourself a deal Stein." rubbed his hands together grinning "wonderful! Then our two children shall wed come the first of June" he took the man's hand shaking it. Sarah hung her head, digging her nails into her hand that rested on her lap as the two men sat and discussed her future with no concern for her input. All she could think about was Jonathan's smile and the way he held her hands with such tender care, "Sarah" nudged her "stand and properly greet your future husband Vincent" he ordered.

She stood up when Vincent did and walked over to him, he grinned and took her hand "how's about a kiss for our folks dear?" he snaked an arm around her pulling her close. As he leaned in to kiss her, she turned her head, pushing him away "no!" Vincent glared at her "I'm sorry, what was that?" his father looked at her's "what is the meaning of this disobedient shrew rejecting my son?" Stein wheeled over in front of her "she is just a bit bashful is all" he assured showing them out "why don't we meet for dinner tomorrow night? By then, I am sure she will be over her wedding jitters." Once they agreed to his plan, he showed them out waving goodbye before he closed the door.

"How dare you!" he screamed, rushing over to her, "you nearly ruined your engagement!" She turned away, crossing her arms "I don't want to marry that man! Marrying him will force me into a life of servitude that I don't want!

"It doesn't matter what you want, you ungrateful girl! You embarrassed me, the man to whom you owe your very existence. If it were not for me you be hobbling around with only a single arm and leg in a gutter somewhere" he hissed gesturing at the prosthetic limbs he had made for her.

"Father, I want to become a doctor like you, not be stuck at home as some housewife to a man I don't know or even like."

"You don't decide your future! I do! I am your father, you do as I say. Everything I put into raising you and you thank me with disobedience. I created you, I am you an acceptable human being, I raised you, you are my property!" he screamed.

"But father, I want to find my own love and my own way."

"It's a flippant phase you ingrate! Now go prepare dinner! Not one more word unless it is telling me the food is ready. It better be worthy of the dinner party I am hosting tomorrow" he growled rolling back to his office.

Sarah whipped around storming into the kitchen in tears 'I can't let this happen' she thought. While she pulled out ingredients for dinner she came across her vial, "hm…" she grabbed the vial taking it from the covert popping the cork off of a wine bottle pouring the entire contents into it. "I will serve this to everyone, and by the end of dinner they should be out cold, and I can make my escape from this hellish life" she smiled. After she put the bottle away she returning to her cooking when entered the kitchen to check on her, he spotted the bottle of wine on the shelf and grabbed it "might as well have a drink" he told himself heading back to his office.

The next morning Jonathan was woken up by a loud banging on his door, he quickly got up pulling on his robe as the banging seem to become more frantic answering the door. When he opened the door, Sarah rushed into his arms, bursting into tears, "Sarah? What is going on? Why are you crying?" he asked, gently pulling her away. "He's dead! My father, he's dead! I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't know he would die!" she sobbed covering her face with her hands, leaving him in a more confused state than before. "The doctor is dead? How can that be and what do you mean you didn't mean to?" she slowly lowered her hands, avoiding eye contact with him as she explained. "The other day, a man and his son showed up at our home, speaking of a marriage arrangement. My father, he didn't care about my dreams and demanded I be a simple housewife for a man I just met. I couldn't live that life, Jonathan. I had to escape, so I came up with a plan to run away. My father had a bottle of his best wine ready for the party, so I added Belladonna to the wine. In small doses, it puts people into a drug-induced sleep, and I could pack my belongings and leave town, but my father drank the bottle himself in anger. I noticed at night he was having terrible pain and this morning he was… he was…" she hugged him tightly.

"What do I do? They'll have me locked away, or executed!" as Jonathan patted her head to comfort her, he contemplated what he could do to help her. It was then he found himself remembering his dream "that's it," he whispered chuckling before bursting out into a full blown laughter "that's it!" Sarah wiped her eyes, tilting her head in confusion when he gripped her shoulders "run away with me, run away with me, and let's create a new world. That's fresh out of everyone's nightmares."


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Stein was sprawled out on the floor lying in a pool of his own vomit his eyes were like glossy milk colored marbles, fixated on the bottle that lied under his open palm leaking out the small bit of poisonous wine left inside. "My goodness" Jonathan muttered as he stood in the doorway holding a handkerchief over his mouth and nose to block out the stench looking on with pity; while he wasn't fond of Stein in the least he would never wish such a fate on him. He walked into the room signaling for Sarah to follow him "I swear I didn't mean for this to happen" he held his hand up to stop her from panicking again. "I know, right now we need to focus on cleaning all this up and figuring out what to do with the body" he instructed her to grab a rag and water while he picked up the body.

Jonathan lied Stein down on his bed stepping away and wiping his hands afterward in an attempt to relieve himself of the cold clammy feeling that lingered on him, Sarah cleaned up the vomit unable to shake the image of Stein's dead eyes fixated on the bottle of wine she poisoned with a look of betrayal. "Sarah" Jonathan snapped her from her thoughts "listen, I have a plan on how we will cover this up." He tossed the handkerchief away in a nearby wastebasket lighting a match from his pocket and dropping it in watching the fabric burn. "We make his demise look like an accident and get rid of this clinic all together" he explained leaving the room with Sarah following at his heels "an accident?" she questioned. With a nod, he walked into 's lab examining his tools "the old man enjoyed experimenting, so it would only make sense for an experiment to go awry and end his life." He paused to look back at Sarah noticing her nervously scratching at her arm digging her teeth into her bottom lip causing it to turn red.

He couldn't fault her for being so shaken and frightened from the whole ordeal when she had found her father dead only hours ago. "I know this is hard for you and I understand this isn't the most pleasant topic to discuss. However, we have to cover up your father's death if you what any chance at a life Sarah." The nervous scratching seemed to slow down when she began to process his words and her lip was released from the torture her teeth caused.

Jonathan had a point, there was no way to explain this to the authorities without it resulting in a rope wrapped around her neck or her head on a chopping block. The only option she had left was to make this all look like an unfortunate accident that he caused; after all, he was able to live a long life before his passing and she felt she deserved the same. "You know how to use all this stuff don't you?" she nodded in response; "yes, even though my father disliked it I did watch his work closely and I've read all his books so I suppose I could do it." Jonathan smiled clapping his hands together "wonderful! Tonight we can rig the laboratory to explode and burn away Dr. Stein's body so no one will be the wiser."

While Sarah packed up her things Jonathan moved Stein's body into the laboratory placing him in his seat then putting a test tube in his hand "sorry old boy. While I liked you as much as a fish likes air you didn't deserve to go out this way...but we don't always get what we deserve." He patted the dead man's back in pity following Sarah's written instructions he grabbed vials from the shelf turning on the burner and beginning the mixture, once he finished it he positioned Stein's hand above it his body leaning precariously against the desk. With time gravity would cause the body to fall forward resulting in an explosion.

"I've done it Sarah, hurry up and let's go" he called leaving through the back way of the house to avoid being seen Sarah rushing out after him carrying a large trunk. Shortly after the made their way back to his house a large explosion was heard that caused the ground to shake for a moment as a cloud of smoke rose up from the old clinic. "Don't look back, just keep moving forward" he instructed not bothering to look back at her keeping a calm composure to avoid upsetting her any more than she already was by this whole ordeal. When they arrived to his home he ushered her in offering her a seat at his dining table before walking into the kitchen to fix a pot of tea to calm their nerves.

"Jonathan"

"Yes?" he replied setting down a cup of Jasmine tea in front of her.

"The other night you said something and I wanted to know what you meant exactly. You know when you, asked me to run away with you" she muttered the last part looking down at the tea in her cup.

"Ah! Well the night before I had this marvelous dream that scared me

right out of bed."

"You consider that marvelous?"

"Of course. It was like every show I ever imagined come to life! "

He sat down beside her "that dream made me realize that my life will never be fulfilled until I make my dreams a reality" he dropped sugar cube after cube into his tea. "And it was you coming to my door that gave me the sign I was looking for" he explained, she gave him a confused look tilting her head "a sign?" He nodded taking a sip from his cup before answering "we are going to leave this place and start a circus" he grinned noticing her confused look and answering her question before she asked it. "Why a circus? Because the audience there is open to new things, new experiences! I can create my own stage and share my genius with millions! The only problem is I don't have the means to fund a circus" he grumbled. "Then how are you going to pay for a circus?" Sarah asked he shrugged plopping more sugar cubes into his tea trying to think; suddenly his wall clock chimed to show the time seven o'clock and it hit him.

"That's it...That's it!"

"I'm sorry?"

"I know how to get the money? Quick, change clothes and come to work

With me."

He ushered her into his bedroom allowing her to use it while he changed into his uniform. Once she was dressed he guided her to the gambling house holding onto her hand so she wouldn't get lost, "what is this place" she asked clutching his hand. The place was crowded that night due to a party Ogar was throwing to celebrate the new addition to the building, she held her hand over her mouth to filter the air that was heavy with the stench of alcohol and tobacco smoke so she could breathe. "This is Ogar's gambling house, I work here during the night" he explained leading her into the grand hall where most of the guests were gathering because it was there he would find Ogar.

At the center of the room, they spotted Ogar leaning over a craps table surrounded by young women who giggled and caressed him as he tossed the dice when the dealer called his win the crowd would then break into a loud cheer congratulating him. It wasn't long before Ogar spotted them moving through the crowd causing him to smile and with a small whistle plus a gesture of his hand he called them over.

"Well if it isn't the king of pumpkins! Showing up early for a change I see, with a fine little doll standing beside him as well. Win a bet outside these halls there, Jack?" his voice boomed giving Jonathan another hearty slap on his back with a laugh. "Well what are you waiting for? Get to your table, but don't expect any overtime pay" he ordered shooing him away as he picked up the dice.

"Actually", Jonathan spoke up catching his attention "I am here to tender my resignation." Ogar snickered for a moment before bursting into full out laughter informing his entourage to laugh with him; "ha! You all hear that? Penniless Jack here wants to walk out. You'll be begging on the corner in a day's' time." Jonathan gave a small smile fixing his vest as he spoke in a calm and nonchalant manner "see I thought of that and I found an interesting proposition for my pension. How about a wager?"

Ogar's eyebrow quirked up with a light chuckle "a wager? You and me? What's the bet?"

Jonathan thought for a moment on what he could offer him before speaking up "half of your wealth should I win. Should I lose, I will work here for free the rest of my life." Ogar shook his head clicking his tongue "oh Jack… Jack, Jack, Jack…You aren't worth that much" he replied looking past him at Sarah standing behind him gently clutching his sleeve and walked over to her. "Now your lady friend here?" he walked behind Jonathan to get a better look circling as he examined her"she's worth much more." He rubbed his chin nodding with a grin of approval at her appearance"yes, put her in something to show off those tasty legs of hers and she'd really bring in the crowd. If you put her on the table you have yourself a wager."

"I'm not using a woman as a gambling piece" he spat angered by the mere suggestion, "Jonathan" Sarah interrupted; she released his sleeve and turned to meet Ogar's gaze. "So if I agree to work here for the rest of my life as well you will agree to his offer?" Ogar nodded, "fine." Jonathan looked at her in shock and she merely held her hand up to stop his protest "I believe you can do this, I'm willing to stake my life on it" Ogar chuckled "a bad choice pretty lady."

They sat across from each other at one of the tables, dice, and cups set in front of them. Ogar smiled

"The game is Perudo. You know the rules?"

"I do" Jonathan replied.

The two placed the dice in their cups, setting them down then they checked their dice.

"You go ahead first," Ogar said.

"As you wish. 2 fours."

Ogar grinned, "I say 3 fours."

"4 fours"

Ogar paused shuffling in his seat, but after a moment he grinned "I call."

Jonathan clenched his teeth when the dice were revealed there was only 3 fours worry began to settle in as one of his dice was taken away.

"Only four left, Jack. Only a matter of time before you and your foolish little doll become mine. This is my hall, boy, and I play for keeps" he chuckled. " It wasn't smart to wager with a true gambling man."

"The game has only begun, Ogar."

They set their dice once more Jonathan calling out "3 ones."

"Starting at the bottom this time eh? How appropriate." Ogar hummed, stroking his chin as if in thought. "A real man will take the chance and start at say fives. Yes, in fact, I will. I will say, 5 fives."

The room gasped, such a bid in Perudo was dangerous, yet Ogar did not seem phased at all.

"Well? I'm waiting, boy."

The hairs on the back of his neck started to rise as cold sweat formed on his brow, he shook his head to rid himself of his fears. 'No', he thought, 'this had to be a bluff to show off his power.'

"I call."

Ogar laughed "calling my bluff, is it? What a shame." they revealed their dice, to show exactly 5 fives on the table. Jonathan felt his heartbeat growing rapidly and his stomach drop as he stared at his three remaining dice.

"Now you're down to three. It's a shame, you just don't have what it takes. A real man needs the stones to win in life, though I'll give you credit for calling. He sucked his teeth pouted giving Jonathan a fake look of concern "you look awful, boy. Someone get the king of the pumpkin patch here some water."

Jonathan accepted the cup, his hand shaking from anxiety that when he brought the cup to his lips it slipped from his hand. In a panic, he ducked down to pick it up and he paused a sudden realization dawned on him, he knew what he had to do.

"Going to spend the whole game on your knees, boy? Get up and let's finish this game" Ogar called.

Jonathan stood up with a calm and composed expression "you're right, Ogar. Just one more thing before we continue? I just don't feel lady luck smiling upon me today. I, one of your own dealers. Such a dark time." he stood, placing the back of his hand on his forehead with a light chuckle swaying as he scooped up his dice in his hand. "What is gambling without the brilliant smile of luck herself? To think when I bet my very life to face such ill fate" he continued moving to Sarah. "I could use a different lady to bring luck to me tonight. Miss Stein, if you would gently blow on my dice?" he asked bowing his head as he brought the dice to her lips.

"Oh, ok. If you wish Jonathan" Sarah blew on the dice and he thanked her gently taking her hand and kissing it before pirouetting back to his seat.

"I feel a new wind in this hall tonight, Ogar" he throughout his arms then brought the dice in to hold them close to his heart. "Blessings upon my dice! I believe this is where I will turn things around, sir."

Ogar laughed "all that just for a hope of some extra luck? Reach all you want, you're only delaying the inevitable. "

When the roll came in Jonathan smiled and called out "1 two."

"1 three."

"Darn seat, I am a bit cramped" he commented shifting in his seat until Ogar's growled in annoyance "get on with it man!".

" 2 threes"

"3 threes"

"4 threes."

Ogar bellowed "three dice left and that's your choice? I appreciate the show of stones boy, but I call."

When the dice were revealed Ogar's eyes nearly popped out of his head as Jonathan showed he had rolled 3 threes himself, Ogar showing 1 three; it was exact. Ogar stomped his foot the corner of his mouth twitching as one of his dice was taken.

As the game continued it seem like Jonathan was having a windfall of luck and Ogar was starting to get nervous. Towards the end they both had only one die left, he was losing at his own game and he didn't like it. The pompous and loudmouth gambler was gone and in his, a nervous wreck stuck in a loop tapping his foot on the ground then wiping the sweat from his face the lush tailored suit went from neat to disheveled with hints of sweat stains starting to appear causing Jonathan to smile.

"Looks like the final gambit is it? Yes, definitely. I wonder what you have Jack" Ogar commented before shuffled in his seat with a large grin.

"Yes. 2 Sixes." His entourage stared in disbelief, such a coincidence seemed insane. Two dice left and both Six? Jonathan smiled brightly.

"A true gambit of the gambler, Ogar. However, I'm afraid lady luck turned her smile upon me this game. I call."

Ogar's grin faded when they revealed their dice "what!?" Jonathan's die was five.

"That is my win, Ogar. It was a splendid game, but I will be collecting my earnings now."

Everyone was shocked and the room was dead silence Ogar's face went beet red in a rage he stood up and stormed out of the hall. Sarah breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He did it, he had won what they needed to start his dream.

He kissed the promissory note from Ogar laughing as they walked out of the gambling, Sarah following close beside him with a smile.

"That was incredible luck, it was so close. I admit I was worried."

"Oh, it was no luck, Miss Stein," Jonathan replied, tossing a pair of familiar-looking dice in the air.

"Jonathan, are those?"

"The beloved lady luck dice you blew on Miss Stein. You see it wasn't truly luck, I simply cheated the cheater."

"Cheater? Mr. Bernard was cheating?"

"You see, I noticed after I spilled the water. Ogar has this trio of orphan troublemakers he has to do his dirty work often, especially with cheating people. There were peepholes in the floor and it seems they had special lenses that could see our dice through the bottom of the table. They then used tapping under the floorboards to tell him the quantity and value of my dice and his together so he wouldn't go over and be able to call on me. These dice here are special you see? " he held out his hand showing her the dice.

"Normally on the opposite side of six is one, but while working one of the craps tables I discovered these peculiar dice. See on the other side is not one, but three, and so on. See the orphans learned how to read the dice, but it threw off their readings when they see the bottoms of these dice, and thus I threw them off. As for finding out what Ogar had, well that's where my long legs come in handy. He couldn't tell, but I had my foot on his floorboard they tapped on so I could tell the totals and knew he would never go over just in case I ever called. My antics of having you blow on my dice for luck was merely a misdirection to hide me swapping the dice. Truly Ogar lost at his own game, the game of playing dirty."

"And now we go and start our new lives on the open road, I hope this world is ready for a good scare."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello gorgeous," he sighed happily, nuzzling his face against the large sack of money. "With you, I'm gonna give the whole world such a fright, yes I am" he kissed it a little too passionately for the people near the payout counter who watched in disgust. "What? Like I care what you all think when I'm this rich!" he laughed prancing down the hall pirouetting near the exit while he was holding the sack up high in the air. "Johnathan, Johnathan people are staring at us" Sarah whispered to him interrupting his celebration. "My dear girl, people gawking at you is something you must get used to "he explained, tying the sack to his belt. "What fun is life if you can't draw in an audience? Besides, with this money, these boring old crows stares will pale in comparison to those who discover the wonders I will create!"

"But what about Ogar?" Sarah asked. He threw up his hands, shrugging "what about Ogar? The man plays big and bad, but he is nothing without goons to do the bulk of his dirty work." He smiled patting her shoulder, "you worry too much, now why don't we head on home?"

He ushered her out of the gambling house, telling her about how their luck was changing for the better. As he led her away, Sarah felt a chill go up her spine looking back to see Ogar standing outside taking a long drag from a cigar while he watched them leave.

When they got back to the pumpkin patch, he walked past the small dog house tapping his leg beckoning Cipher out.

"I'm glad you won the game, but are you really planning on leaving this place behind? This pumpkin patch was your father's pride and joy when he was still alive."

Sarah's words caused him to pause.

"As you said, this place was my father's pride and joy, not mine. He got his dream, and now it's my turn." He walked along the path looking out at all the pumpkins surrounding them "my father was fine just sailing along in this sea of orange" he picked one up pulling a pocket knife from his coat. "Meanwhile," he carved into the pumpkin, turning it around to reveal a face of agony "I'm drowning in it." He turned the face back to him speaking to it "old pumpkin king Jack" he mimicked Ogar's voice along with the wheezy laugh.

Sarah reached out a hand to comfort him, Jonathan slightly lowered the pumpkin, thinking out loud "hm, Jack the Pumpkin King…" He turned around, causing her to retreat "that's not bad, no, that's not bad at all." The confusion spread across her face was only met with a smile gesturing her to follow him back into the house. The easy part of his plan was over now; it was time for him to focus on the hard part.

"Now that we have secured funds, it's time to focus on putting on our show." His eyes lit up looking through a box of his rejected scripts "this is going to be something the world has never seen! I can do as I please with no restraint." He gasped clutching papers to his chest "no restraint, can you imagine the type of world I create without the noose of polite society tied around my neck?" Even though his childlike excitement was something, she admired she couldn't help but feel that he was getting far too ahead of himself.

"But Jonathan isn't there many steps to putting on a show? Finding performers, purchasing equipment, planning a tour route? And not to mentio-"

"Sarah, my dear friend, you're worrying too much! Everything will fall into place as it should."

"It just seems like a lot to set up for one person."

"I'm not alone. After all, I have you with me."

"Me?"

"Of course! I meant what I said when I asked you to run away with me. You'll help me, won't you?"

"Y-yes, Yes, of course, I'll help in any way I can."

The way he smiled made it hard for her to refuse him, to her, he was just too charming to deny. He was a man filled with fantasies and wonder, he needed someone with at least had one foot on the ground by his side; so why not her? To be needed made her feel good, having someone who looked at her like she was a person instead of just some doll to set up in a playhouse following their design. They sat down together to go over all the pages of his previous scripts and formulate a plan.

Come morning papers were spread across the table Jonathan slept soundly in his chair hanging his head back one of the scripts hiding his face from the light that crept through the curtains. Unlike him, Sarah was still awake writing down plan she had formulated during the night to all the materials they would need to make his dream come true. With a sigh, she gave a proud grin finally finished, "I think I came up with a reasonable plan that should get us on the right track." She looked up when the only response she got was his muffled snores from behind the paper "Jonathan?" She reached over removing the script saying his name again but still all she got back was the clearer sound of his snoring.

"He's really out," she said to herself brushing his hair out of his eyes, "you really shouldn't fall asleep in a chair." She couldn't help but stare at him during his peaceful slumber, while most women wouldn't look twice in his direction, Sarah could gaze at him for hours. His pale skin shimmered in the sunlight like a freshly made up corpse on their big day. His facial structure was sharp, the fact he was so skinny defined his cheekbones close to as Ogar said a skeleton. She always found it fascinating how he grayed so early on in his adulthood when she asked about it he told her his assumption was that all the stress from writing a good enough play for Sir Greeves probably sucked the color dry from his hair and skin like a hungry vampire. The dark circles and lines around his eyes showed how exhausted he was on an average day and that was one of the things she admired most about him, he was dedicated to his dream and spent every moment he could to achieve it, these marks were proof of that. To her had the makings of a beautiful corpse. She ran her fingers over his bottom lip leaning in unable to resist the way they beckoned to her, all of a sudden, he yawned stretching out.

"Mmm, I seem to have fallen asleep. I hope I didn't bother you at all Sarah, Sarah?" When he looked around, she was on the floor "down here," she laughed, taking his hand getting pulled back onto her feet. "What were you doing down there?" She dusted off the back of her dress, clearing her throat, "dozed off in my chair and fell." He patted her shoulder, "do be careful," she nodded too embarrassed to make eye contact "will do." She grabbed the notebook off the table, desperate for a change of subject, "I wanted to discuss the plan I created to help us get our traveling show off the ground." She let him look over her notes while she explained "for now considering our current predicament I would suggest we only purchase a trailer and horses then set out looking for talent outside of town to draw as little attention to ourselves as possible. She got a small nod in response, "I have no disagreements," he closed the notebook, "as always your work is flawless." While Sarah wanted to bask in his praise, they both agreed they needed to get out of town sooner than later, especially since she was supposed to no longer be among the living. He let her clean up in the bathroom while he straightened up the house.

After washing her face, she stared at her reflection, going over her personal appearance, which was something she usually did not wish to do. For the longest time, she was used to people commenting about her disease both to her face and behind her back, and her father only helped further her insecurities. She hated the way people would look afraid even to touch anything she came in contact out of fear of catching it, to them she was a spectacle. Between her skin and prosthetics, she stood out in the worst way, and it was something that made her father loathe her for even more. To him not only did she take away the love of his life but had the nerve to come out the womb defective, he would remind her almost daily how much she owed to him for even bothering to keep her. Between the abuse from her father and the ridicule she received from most people was slowly killing her; in fact, it almost did kill her.

She remembered her first encounter with Jonathan when she moved into town, and her father had sent her to a market for supplies. Unfortunately, when she got there, the store owner had refused to sell her anything after he noticed her appearance. "What even are you? You barely have a limb to call your own, and you looked to be carrying some type of plague. You could be infecting my entire inventory!" She tried to explain her condition to him, but he seemed uninterested in her explanation, it was then a man came up behind her, plucking the money from her hand, giving the clerk his own. "Sir, you work with the Scully family every fall for your product inventory, right?" the store owner nodded. "Well since I'm in charge of the land now I can't say I find myself keen on doing business with a man who harasses a lovely young lady just trying to fill her icebox." His eyes widened, "are you mad?!" Jonathan shook his head, "not yet, but I do love a chance to be dramatic." He smiled while the owner growled snatching the money from his hand "a pleasure working with you sir" he winked with an air smooch ushering her out the store. When she tried to thank him he held up his hand shaking his head "you shouldn't thank me for making sure a human gets treated as such" he took her hand kissing it "have a good day" and just like that he was gone.

She also remembered the time he saved her life. One night she had gotten into a nasty argument with her father about her hair, her father demanded she bleach it to strip away the color that reminded him of her mother. Regardless of her protests, he refused to budge telling her what an ungrateful child she was to defy him. What broke her was how he explained that she had no right to sharing any resemblance to someone she murdered just so she could exist. On a bridge, she stood later that night staring down at the water that reflected back to her the light blonde hair she was now forced wear tears streaming down her face feeling like she lost a strong connection she had with her mother. "What good is living the life of murdering burden?" she stepped closer to the ledge "I should just go, go to where mother is." Before she could step off, her thoughts were interrupted by a small dog coming up and barking at her propping up on her leg. "Cipher" she looked up when she recognized the voice noticing Jonathan walking up to her his dog returning to his side. "Oh, you're Miss Stein, that new scientist's daughter right?" she nodded. He smiled holding out a hand "I'm Jonathan Scully, I run the pumpkin patch on the outskirts of town. What are you doing out here so late? A lovely lady shouldn't travel the streets so late for her own safety." She sighed, "I suppose it's good I'm not lonely," she replied, looking down at her feet. "What are you talking about?" he gently placed a hand under her chin tilting her head up to meet his gaze "you're absolutely stunning."

A knock came on the door, "are you ready, Sarah?" Jonathan asked. The door opened shortly after Sarah stepped out having used the makeup she kept for her father's business meetings to cover up her white spots, but that wasn't what caught his attention; it was the once blonde hair he was used to now a fiery red. "Your hair," she looked down, touching it too frightened to see his reaction stumbling over her words trying to explain herself, "it's beautiful." She looked up blushing "y-you think so?" he nodded, stepping closer, running his fingers through it, "I haven't seen your red hair in quite a long time." Though it surprised her, he remembered she could barely hide how happy it made her that he loved something she had been told for years to be ashamed of. "I know wearing so much makeup makes you comfortable, so let's get this business handled quickly "he opened the door for her, "I think I know someone we can talk to."

He took her to the other side of town in the industrial district, "is there really someone over here who can help us?" Sarah looked around staying close to him. "Sir Greeves has some stagehands that work over here. One I know for sure is the son of a traveling salesman trying to get rid of his stuff since he passed." He knocked on an office door smiling holding out his hand when a short bearded man opened the door "William," he chimed quickly grabbing the door when William tried to slam the door.

"What the fuck do you want Scully? I ain't gettin' ya back into Mista Greeves playhouse; you're banned.

"Ha! I know that, silly guy. It's not the reason why I'm here."

"Then why are you fucking here?"

"First let's not curse so much in front of a lady. Second, how about you let me in and find out?"

He held up a sack of money "I am sure you'll like what I have to say," he smiled when William opened up letting them in. He stepped out of the way letting Sarah go in first following her inside, "so what is it you want from me, Scully?" He pulled out Sarah's chair "this little lady, and I are interested in going on a bit of a vacation, and I remembered my good friend William was getting rid of his father's old things. So I thought to myself, why not try to help him out?" He set the small sack on his desk "You still have his old trailer, right?"

Half an hour later, they left the office Jonathan holding up a title "ah a glorious trailer to begin our journey!" He smiled, kissing the paper. Sarah walked beside him going through the list, "considering the way he was when he first saw you. I'm glad that he decided to sell it to us." He laughed purring the title away in his breast pocket "yes, most of the people at that playhouse are pretty tired of seeing my face." She tapped the notebook on her chin "now we need to figure out what to do with the pumpkin patch" he crossed his arms trying to think of a solution "you're right." As they rounded a corner, they spotted a mother with a baby on her back and her two sons dressed in rags begging. "Excuse me; Miss" Jonathan came up behind her with a gentle smile dropping a few coins into her cup "I'd like to make you an offer I think you'll like."

"Damn it!" Ogar roared throwing a glass against the wall sitting in his office snapping his fingers holding out his hand one of the triplets rushed over to put a new one in his hand another poured him more scotch. He downed the glass slamming his fist down on the desk "I can't believe that walking skeleton made off with half my fortune!" The triplets kept a safe distance from him trying to avoid his wrath quietly arguing about who would speak to him, "you three drones got something to say!?" Shannon, the only female of the group, stepped up her legs shaking "the um, the VIP guests have arrived" she blurted out. "What!? You're just telling me this now!?" he yelled, getting up pushing them out of his walk to go out onto the gambling floor.

He rushed out finding two gentlemen waiting at the entrance the older one looking at his watch tapping impatiently while the other balanced a cricket bat on his palm. "Gentlemen!" Ogar chuckled patting them on the should, "so glad you could come to spend some time at my modest little establishment." The older man frown tapping his watch "you're three minutes late" he commented, Ogar laughed it off and turned them around leading them to the poker tables. "My apologies for the tardiness, but you have my full attention now" he sat them down snapping his fingers twice pointing at the table waitresses rushed over with drinks young women coming to their side to keep them company. He smiled when the man started to relax, offering them cigars, "so what brings you two into town?"

The youngest spoke up "I came here to see my fiance and apparently, she went up in flames along with her gross little father the other day," he smiled pulling one of the girls onto his lap "which makes me single now." His father sighed, taking a cigar accepting a light from Ogar "yes, it was truly a waste of our time. I suppose it was for the best since the little strumpet had an attitude problem, she was damaged goods anyway." His son nodded, "especially with those weird blotches on her face and those phony limbs." The description seemed familiar to Ogar somehow "a woman with fake limbs and odd skin?" he took a drag from his cigar when it hit him snapping it in half. "I'm sorry. Did you say that she was….dead?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure about this?"

Jonathan plopped a sugar cube into his cup "do you dislike my offer?" She shook her head, it wasn't that she disliked it, it just seemed too good to be true. "It's simple," he went over the details again. "I need someone to handle the care of this farm. While it isn't much, I think this house should provide adequate shelter for you and your family. I'd even be willing to provide a little start-up money! All I need from you is to act as a distant relative of mine and inform any who inquire that I have gone on a long vacation."

He noticed her concerned look "I assure you you're merely acting as a housekeeper in my absence, I wouldn't involve a single mother in anything that would cause trouble." He held out his hand "what do you say?" She nodded taking his hand "I'll do it!"

"Perfect."

Things were starting to fall into place. Jonathan had found someone to care for the pumpkin patch and spent the next week teaching her how to keep the land. While he taught her Sarah was kind enough to mend and sew new clothes for her and her children wanting to be useful in whatever way she could. At the end of the week, he purchased horses for the trailer loading it in the dead of night. "I am confident that you'll take good care of this place, Helen" he placed the keys in her hand along with a banknote. "I will send updates on my location should you need me" he held out his hand helping Sarah up whistling for Cipher to follow while he jumped up to the driver's seat. "Thank you " Helen waved goodbye as they traveled down the road.

It was sunrise by the time they made it out of town and Jonathan was already filled with excitement bouncing in his seat. He took a deep breath "can you smell that?" he asked looking over at them, Sarah shook her head unsure of what he meant. "It's the smell of something wonderful in the making!" She quickly reached over grabbing the reigns when he jumped to his feet "years wasting away in a pumpkin patch and now I'm finally going to make my dreams a reality!" He reached high into the sky with a loud guffaw oblivious to Sarah steading the carriage and trailer.

"J-Jonathan, please try to be careful."

" Hm? Oh! My apologies I forgot I was driving."

"Please don't forget such a thing...ever again."

He gave a light chuckle apologizing to her once more sitting back down to take the reigns from her.

"While I am glad we were able to leave town without complications, we still have much to do."

She pulled a notebook from her bag "getting this trailer was great to start, but we can't exactly have a traveling show with just two people." She smiled when Cipher barked "two people and a dog I mean."

"I'm well aware things won't be an overnight success. What we should do first is get out there and meet our future castmates!" He grinned pointing at a direction sign "Hemsey huh? It sounds like a great place to make some new friends."

They decided to park the trailer out of sight walking into town "what we need are some great performers who can tap into their fun-loving dark side" he explained. The town was small and simple filled with mostly children and the elderly, it wasn't a place young adults found themselves wanting to remain. "Isn't this place a bit mundane?" Sarah asked observing the people "I don't think you'll find many performers in a place like this."

"My dear friend, you have to look past appearance and search for that special spark!" He grinned rubbing his hands together "time to wade through the darkness, cmon" he ran on ahead whistling for Cipher to run after him.

"I'll be sure to bring a candle" Sarah muttered following them.

The day seemed to be a bust. She sat on a nearby stoop watching Jonathan go up to every person that passed by getting the same result, rejection. After a few more attempts he hung his head for a moment before kicking the dirty around him "why is everyone so boring!?" He sighed sitting down beside her crossing his arms, "Jonathan, I don't think pouting is going to really to help anything" he only gave a frustrated grunt in response.

"I just don't understand how I could be born into such a dull little world" he muttered resting his chin on his palm.

Sarah reached out to touch his shoulder "excuse me" a sweet voice grabbed their attention.

When they looked up they both jumped Jonathan falling off the stoop when Sarah knocked into him. The sweet voice came from a tall heavyset man with dark brown eyes that almost blended in with his pupils holding a basket of sweets.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you" he set his basket down grabbing Jonathan's pulling up as if he was a rag doll.

"My name is Clarence and I just wanted to know if you folks would like to purchase any baked good today" he picked up the basket showing them the array of goodies he had. While he explained the type of sweets to them Jonathan stared at him his smile growing wider by the second.

"You...You're perfect!" He grabbed his hands gazing at him with stary eyes.

"Perfect? Perfect for what?"

Jonathan reached in his pocket pulling out a small bag of coins "if I purchase your entire basket will do me the honor of sitting down to enjoy them with us?"

Clarence blushed nodding.

After the purchase, Clarence brought them back to a small shack clearing off a table for them to sit down.

"I really can't thank you enough. This money will go a long way to food for myself as well as purchasing higher quality ingredients for my baking."

He went to the kitchen putting on a pot of tea while Jonathan unwrapped a pastry biting into it "this is very tasty".

"Thank you. Most people avoid even sampling my sweet, they seem to find me a wee bit intimidating."

"Well you are a large man, but I think that only adds to your charm" he smiled thanking him for the tea taking a sip.

"You find me charming?"

"Of course! Such an appearance hiding a sweet personality? Absolutely charming."

"Oh, my" Clarence covered his blushing cheeks "I don't know what to do with such praise Mr.-"

"Scully. My name is Jonathan Scully, and this is my partner Sa-" he looked at Sarah for a moment before speaking "Sally…" He smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulders "my dear partner, Sally" he leaned in whispering in her ear "it's best that Sarah Stein not rise from the ashes in another town. She could only nod her attention fixated on the fact that he was touching her and leaning in so closely.

"Scully? What an interesting name. So, why did you ask to come to my home?"

"Well you see Sally and I are starting a traveling show?"

"Show?"

"Yes similar to a traveling circus. We're traveling from place to place to see if we can find anyone interested in joining our show."

"What does your show have to do with me?"

"We were hoping you would join us?"

"Join you? I'm not a performer."

"But you could be. And you have such a marvelous look!"

"Look? I see so you're running some freak show and wish to have me as an exhibit?"

Jonathan got up walking over to him "on the contrary my dear friend." He smiled patting his shoulder "I believe you could provide marvelous entertainment along with us."

"By being a freak?"

"My dear friend" he stepped back Sarah came up beside him removing her arm waving at him "while we may not be your average bunch we are by no means freaks."

She stepped forward reattach her arm "we know what it feels like to be rejected by society."

"So instead of hiding why not be bold and refuse to let the world ignore you? I have a dream to give these people a show unlike what they have ever seen and I believe you can help me put on that show."

He picked up a pastry holding it out to him "and I think these would also make a wonderful addition."

"My treats?"

"Yes! Children would love to savor a sweet treat after shows. Your food would reach a wider audience than the people in this small town."

Clarence looked away thinking it over "I don't know."

He looked up when Jonathan grabbed his shoulders "I believe in your dream and I want to help you make it come true if you'd be willing to do the same for me."

"What if I am unhappy with the show?"

"Then we part ways" he smiled with a shrug "no hard feelings and I get to enjoy your baking for just a little longer." He held his hand out to him "so how about you take a chance?"

Clarence grabbed his hand shaking it "I will come along, but if things go south I am returning home."

"Excellent! We have our first cast member!" He gave him a big hug grinning "we are gonna have a lot of fun together."

After working everything out clarence packed up his things and they decided to move on to the next town. Jonathan was a new experience to him walking beside him talking nonstop about all the ideas he has for him. He was like a hyperactive child buzzing around asking questions, sharing his own stories, and his hopes for the future. It was amazing to find a man who could openly express his emotions with little care for how others perceived him. Even if people avoided Jonathan they couldn't help but take notice of him wherever they went.

"Is he always like this?" Clarence whispered to Sarah.

She smiled and nodded "he can be a bit over-enthusiastic, but it's apart of his charm."

He tilted his head watching him twirl around chanting about having a new castmate while Cipher ran between his legs.

"Charm? Yeah, I suppose I see what you mean."

While they headed to the next town Jonathan let Clarence read through some of his old work. When asked for his thoughts Clarence could only say he liked the idea of a scary show even though he wasn't well versed in theatre. Once again forgetting he was driving Jonathan crawled back to him begging to hear his favorite parts. Sarah luckily took hold of the reigns pulling the carriage over to scold Jonathan about his forgetfulness banning him from driving for the time being. He couldn't help but laugh at him finding the company of this overgrown child and welcomed change from the loneliness he used to know.

After a few days on the road, they found themselves in the town of Settworth a large industrial town bustling with life. Parking on the outskirts of town they discussed how they would go about recruiting more people. Once they made it inside they all split up to see what possible talent they could find. Jonathan walked down a road in a huff offended by the fact such a large town didn't seem to have any sign of a music or theater hall. The people here were only interested in their work and how quickly they could increase their wealth, things like acting seemed silly.

Finding people was harder than first thought. When Jonathan was merely looking to have someone produce his work he new actors would come flooding in for a chance at fame. But now he was a stranger asking people to uproot their lives for traveling show they never even heard of. Who would go for such an offer? He crossed his arms trying to think of a plan when someone ran into him.

"Oh no! I am so very sorry!" A short stumpy man in a grey suit and a black top hat grabbed his hand to help him up.

"I was not looking where I was going. Please don't let this minor accident influence your voting decision."

"Voting? For what?"

"For what? Why be the mayor of this great town!"

He handed him a flyer that read "Vote for Lennox Hansen!"

Lennox straightened his collar with pride "that's right! Today I will be voted into office as mayor!" His proud expression quickly vanished a look of despair replacing it "or maybe I'll lose for the tenth time in a row."

"Tenth?"

He gave a loud nervous laugh slapping his back "you seem like a fine young man, so do be sure to vote for me!"

"My name is Jonathan. And I'm not actually from her-"

"Wonderful! It was nice to meet you, but I'm afraid I must be going. Farewell, Jack!"

Jonathan opened his mouth to correct him but he was already off trying to campaign before the voting began.

Seeing the time he went to the center of town and waited to meet up with the others. While he waited, he noticed Lennox appear again going up to random people over-enthusiastically shaking their hands while begging for votes. Sarah tapped his shoulder walking up beside him "any luck?"

He shook his head waving to Clarence who sadly had the same news.

"Seems no one is interested, perhaps we should move on."

"Why don't we wait a bit? There is something that I want to see."

They went to the town square later that afternoon watching as people entered the voting booths.

"An election? Why did you want to stay and watch this?" Sarah asked.

"I'm just curious about the results."

Lennox stood on stage smiling so big the sides of his face twitched waiting for the votes to be calculated. An elderly woman made her way up the podium clearing her throat as she adjusted her glasses "I will now count the results for this terms election." A small squeal was heard from Lennox's side tightly clutching his coat while she read the results "and the winner by a landslide victory is...Richard Mallory!"

The twitch in his smile only got worse as his opponent stepped up to the podium to make his acceptance speech. Jonathan kept his attention on Lennox wondering how much longer that crumbling smile would hold up and to his surprise, he was able to shake Richard's hand and walk off the stage with that over-enthusiastic smile still intact.

"Suffered a humiliating defeat and managed to walk off the stage smiling. Quite the showman" while the crowd applauded their new mayor Jonathan whispered to Sara that he would find her later before disappearing into the crowd.

"Now where did my new friend go?" His question was quickly answered when he heard loud sobbing around the corner finding the voice familiar. He peeked around and found Lennox crying while he tore down campaign posters muttering about what a failure he was. "Another election, another lost. Well, there's always next time!" The moment of positivity quickly passed when he began to go over his past losses "who am I kidding?" He cried into a poster slumping down to the ground "I'm a failure!"

"That was quite the performance" Jonathan spoke up walking over to him. "If I was an actual citizen of this town you would've had my vote" he smiled kneeling offering him a tissue.

"You? You're that man from earlier….Jack!"

"It's Jon-, know what? Jack works fine."

Lennox straightened himself up blowing his nose before offering his hand "what can I do for you, my boy?"

"You certainly are quick to put on a face, aren't you?"

"Hm? Oh! As a mayor, one must always present their best selves to the people!"

"That so?" Jonathan silently stared at him watching his mouth start to twitch starting to crack under his intense gaze. It seemed like he was challenging him wanting to see just how long Lennox could keep up his facade. Within a few minutes, he cracked hanging his head "and seems my best self isn't that good at all!" He burst into tears Jonathan smiled patting his back "there, there, no need for tears."

"While politics may not exactly be your thing" he grinned wrapping an arm around his shoulder "have you ever considered the world of...acting?"

"Acting?"

His grin grew as he led him down the road "let's chitchat."

Sarah sighed holding Cipher scratching under his chin wondering where Jonathan ran off to. "Miss?" Clarence spoke to end the silent waiting. "May I ask why exactly you are wrapped up with a man like him?"

She kept looking out for Jonathan "I'm not sure what you mean, Clarence."

"You seem like a very sensible woman and he seems a bit….nutty." He leaned forward looking at her "what exactly could you get out of accompanying him?"

"What am I getting?" Stroking Cipher's chin she smiled giving a small shrug "I just wish to go along for the ride."

"Excuse me?"

"Jonathan is the most interesting man I have ever met. Though he can be silly or childish at times he's a hardworking man who is dedicated to his craft. His flamboyant personality is quite charming and who wouldn't adore that sparkle in his eye when he talks about his dreams?" She sighed blissfully hugging Cipher while she fawned over Jonathan.

"You really seem to like him." She stopped laughing nervously trying to make up an excuse when Jonathan walked up.

"Hello, all!" He smiled gripping Lennox's shoulders pushing him forward "this is our new friend Lennox."

"Uh hello there! Lennox Hansen." He put on a smile shaking everyone's hand "I look forward to being your traveling companion and may I just it is great to see such entrepreneurial spirit in today's y-"

"Hang on a second. This old man is going to be traveling with us?" Clarence eyed him crossing his arms "What use could he be to us?"

"Now Clarence who mixed up your sugar with salt? I think Lenny here has a marvelous stage presence and watching him up on there really spoke to me."

"Spoke to you?"

"Yes! Even when he stood in the background bathed in the shadow of the man who mercilessly defeated him this man still managed to keep a smile. No one the wiser to the sad little man breaking down on the inside." He stood behind Lennox pinching his cheeks "and that is everything you could want in an actor! Someone who can beautifully play their role regardless of the world crumbling around them until the final curtain."

"Wow...You think I'd make a good actor?"

Jonathan smiled nodding leading "let's get you packed up!"

"How the hell does he do that?" Clarence grumbled shaking his head "how does he manage to rope people into his crazy scheme?"

Sarah shrugged following them "who knows? Maybe we all needed a little crazy in our lives."

Clarence and Jonathan helped pack Lennox's things into the trailer. "Does he ever shut up?" he muttered to Jonathan trying tuning out the old man's ramblings that switched from excitement to be joining their group to fear about what possible misfortune could happen.

He chuckled. "Let him be happy."

"Jonathan" Sarah tapped his shoulder "I wanted to talk with you about something." She gripped his sleeve leading him away from the group.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's just...aren't you just pulling random people into the group instead of performers? Clarence has his sweets which I could understand, but Lennox? I'm not exactly sure what he can contribute."

He sighed. "I don't think you're looking at things the way I am."

"Then help me see."

Jonathan turned her around to watch their new traveling companions gripping her shoulders.

"Untapped potential."

She arched a brow.

"You'll understand soon enough. You just need to trust my artistic vision and believe in me."

She sighed. "Jonathan, that isn't really an ans-"

Jonathan clapped his hands moving past her when it looked like they had finished loading.

"Alright, everyone! Are we ready to get going?"

Clarence grumbled following after Lennox who hopped into the carriage "ready Jack!"

He smiled offering his hand to Sarah "ready?"

She stared at him for a moment before taking his hand. "Ready."

Even though he didn't show it he had considered Sarah's words. He believed in their potential, but he needed professionals to help bring his world to life and convincing them to join would not be easy. So what could he do? How could he convince them to leave the safety of their playhouse to join a traveling show with no current standing in the entertainment world? It would be career suicide. What if he aimed his sights a little lower? That was when he got an idea.

During the night Jonathan decided to slip out once everyone was asleep to write a letter. He spent the next few hours writing and rewriting it taking care to make sure he worded it just right. "I think this might work," he smiled reading it over before stuffing it in an envelope.

"Now how to deliver this?"

Clarence groaned being shaken awake "ugh what!?"

Jonathan smiled. "I need you to run an errand for me."


End file.
